


The Thrill Of Being Caught

by trashyshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, have I really posted two murphamy fics in two days, kinda fluffy but kinda not, true trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murphy tags along to council meetings and pretends to be an upstanding member of society just so Bellamy's hands can roam beneath the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill Of Being Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Thank you to everyone who was so lovely about my first fic, it prompted me to write another. Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!

Another day on the ground, another argument about peace and how to achieve it. Honestly, Murphy almost missed the days where he was locked up in a cell. The solitude was a twisted sort of gateway to freedom, the ability to be yourself without apologies. Not that he ever believed he truly deserved to be there, but at least he didn't have to act like something he wasn't when he was alone and already perceived as a criminal. You could be as big of an asshole as you pleased when people you'd never met already hated every fiber of your being. 

In a turn of events that would've made even himself laugh just a few short weeks ago, nowadays he found himself being constantly roped into discussions of rainbows and butterflies and bullshit of that degree. He cursed every moment he had to sit in a room with these people, the ones who wanted to change the world when the known population of it was no more than a few thousand. When so few people existed across so much space, he didn't see why there ever needed to be an issue about land or loyalty. He was constantly suppressing the very present urge to roll his eyes at every second word that left their mouths. But he came anyway. 

The reason why presented itself around ten minutes into the current meeting as he felt a hand skimming upwards along the length of his thigh. He cast his eyes sideways to glimpse at the face of the person the hand belonged to, but his expression gave no indication of what he was doing beneath the table that shielded them both from the waist down. His eyes remained steady, looking forward, with ever perfect concentration. Mouth set in a straight line, lest anyone see him doing anything but brood in the manner of a true heavy hearted hero.

Him and his damn leadership instincts, his need to make a big deal out of everything, demand a solution to every irrelevant issue. Him and his damn freckles that were perfectly sprayed across his nose and cheeks, him with his full lips that just begged to be kissed, him with his damn big hands that continued to creep higher until his fingertips were pushing beneath the fabric of his shirt and grazing the skin at his hip, and eventually the small of his back. 

This was the reason he allowed himself to be dragged into this room on a regular basis. Bellamy wasn't one for public displays of affection, even the briefest of makeout sessions easily revealed his submissive side, and he wanted nothing more than to keep his 'big boss man' status intact. So nothing more than exchanging lustful glances in front of crowds. Maybe it was because he was on the receiving end of Bellamy's needing looks, but he thought it was fairly obvious to outsiders what they had between them without ever needing to lock lips to prove it. 

But there was something about this situation that he knew turned Bellamy on. The taboo of touching each other in a room filled with others, but not being seen. A slight smirk curved the edge of his own mouth, causing him to dip his head to hide the amusement. He knew just how worked up Bellamy got over such small acts. He couldn't believe he was involved with someone whose kink was as vanilla as the possibility of getting caught. He would've made a terrible criminal.

He was happy to play along with it. He let Bellamy put his hands on him as much as he liked, anywhere he liked. He'd never forget the time he'd just barely slipped his fingers below the front of his waistband when Jaha stood up in the midst of an epic speech and came to stand behind Bellamy's chair. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone jump so high without actually launching themselves through the ceiling. His head had stayed bowed for the duration of the talks, the brunette curls that usually framed his face now hiding it. He wished his bashfulness hadn't been so fucking hot.

But even amidst all the fun of this, Murphy never played back. That wasn't how he got his kicks. He let Bell get himself all hot and bothered, even when the meetings that initially were supposed to be twenty minutes long went on for hours. His part came when they walked out of that door. Unspoken rules always led them straight to his room, where they were almost never bothered. They'd tried Bellamy's room once and their shoes hadn't even come off before mister popular had admirers knocking. That was the end of that.

Bellamy had just begun to knead the flesh at Murphy's hip when Abby sighed and declared, "That's enough for today, we're getting nowhere."  
And before the words had fully fallen off her tongue, they were both on their feet and headed to their next destination, which would more than likely be their last of the day.  
Now the real fun began.


End file.
